


secangkir hujan

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari Madrid hingga Málaga, lantas kembali lagi ke Madrid, Spain menemukan jawaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secangkir hujan

** secangkir hujan **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon, era 1700-an. judul terinspirasi dari lirik hello milik adele.

* * *

Ia melarikan diri. Tidak berhubungan dengan masalah, sebenarnya.

Kalau tentang Catalonia, maka itu adalah hal lain—dan Spain memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Biar saja gadis sepupunya itu bebas sesuai kehendak hatinya. Dipertahankan atau tidak, semua akan tetap sama—yang berbeda hanya cerita dan sejarah orang-orangnya. Ia dan si saudari satu moyang; tetap sama. Darah mereka tak akan terganti dengan identitas berbeda.

Ia menuju ke Málaga, sekitar Alcazaba, menyetir mobil hingga ke gang terkecil, dan memarkirkannya di suatu halaman kosong. Ia mendaki bukit tersebut, dan menaiki benteng tua hingga ke puncaknya. Dinding krem batu-batu yang setinggi lehernya ia panjat dan ia duduk di puncak tembok, mengharapkan kota bisa membuatnya menghirup napas lega.

Ada pesan berurutan dari France, Prussia, Belgium, bahkan Romano yang ia biarkan di kotak masuk. Tentang ulang tahun, tentu saja—walaupun semua paham bahwa konsep ulang tahun adalah hal yang sangat tak penting tentang hidup mereka. Ulang tahun bukan tentang usia di sini, bukan tentang menua dan tentang keriput. Hanya sebuah peringatan orang-orang atas hal tertentu, karena jika ditanyai pun Spain tak tahu kapan dia membuka mata untuk pertama kali. Sebelum sistem kalender ini dipastikan oleh Gregorius, dia ingat dirinya telah berkuda keliling Eropa barat dan menendang orang-orang yang mengacungkan tombak kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum Julius Caesar merancang tanggal-tanggalnya pun, dia tahu dia telah mengalami beberapa hal.

Spain turun tak lama kemudian, melompat, lalu turun melalui tangga dengan lompatan-lompatan dua-anak-tangga-sekali. Ia memacu langkahnya menuruni bukit. Merasa tak menemukan apa-apa sebagai pembuka hari ini, kecuali pemandangan tentang dunianya yang masih _baik-baik saja_ , tentang dunianya yang masih berjalan seperti biasa—serta orang-orangnya yang masih begitu senang bercengkerama dengan alam, memanen hasil dan menapak tanah tanpa ketakutan akan ancaman keamanan—mana kado yang lebih baik?

Mobil itu membantunya pergi dari Málaga untuk menemukan sebuah hotel sesuai hasratnya. Jauh dari sana, dan ia menghabiskan setengah hari untuk mencapainya.

Hujan ketika ia tiba di hotel. Kopi hanya ia seduh setengah bungkus, menghasilkan cairan encer setengah cangkir. Disesapnya cepat, bertopang pada birai, merasa bahwa dia benar-benar pemberontak karena banyak urusan domestik yang ia tinggalkan. Namun ia tak menyesal menggantung dasi dan jasnya di balik pintu kamar sejak malam kemarin—dan ia tersenyum karenanya—sebab dia akhirnya punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hujan Februari turun saat kopinya telah habis. Ia menadah dengan tangan terjulur lurus. Lantai ini adalah lantai tertinggi, dia merasa begitu dekat dengan hujan. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur bahwa ini bukan hotel mewah yang pasti menyewa arsitek kelas tinggi untuk merancang agar balkon ini terlindungi dari hujan. Hei, hujan adalah keajaiban kecil, dia sesekali butuh ikatan yang lebih erat dengannya.

Secangkir hujan ia dapat. Ia menatapnya.

Cermin. Cermin masa lalu. Cerminlah secangkir hujan itu. Dia melihat dirinya berlayar dari dan ke Dunia Baru.

Betul, memang, dia kaya dan jaya karena kerukan emas dari Dunia Baru, dan bahkan dia bisa membagi-bagikan perhasian berbagai rupa untuk rekan-rekan satu istananya, tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada penyesalan di sana. Besar sekali mungkin tidak, tetapi karena hari ini—secara simbolis—dia ‘mengulang tahun’, maka kadang-kadang hal kecil berubah menjadi besar, terutama ketika hal tersebut berkaitan dengan maknanya sebagai penghuni dunia.

Namun penyesalan bukan ide untuk menghidupkan suatu benda ilusi bernama mesin waktu. Lantas mengapa masa lalu selalu datang sebagai hantu? Spain menghela napas dan mencoba menghidu air hujan yang bara kali akan memberikan petrikor yang sama—tetapi yang ia temukan cuma sisa aroma kopi.

Ada banyak orang yang mati karenanya.

Namun tak sedikit pula orang yang hidup karenanya dan menjunjung namanya. Spain meneguk ludah, berpikir bahwa dunia selalu menyediakan hitam dan putih dan tidak mungkin manusia—atau setengah manusia seperti dirinya—hanya merangkul salah satunya saja.

Ia hanya diinterupsi oleh getaran ponsel di atas kasur. Bukan ponsel yang biasa—karena dia telah mematikannya dalam perjalanan ke sini—pasti pemanggilnya benar-benar serius dan orang dalam.

Hanya ada dua orang yang ia biarkan tahu kontaknya, dan akhirnya ia mengalah pada dirinya sendiri.

“Bel?”

“Madrid menunggumu.”

Secangkir hujan ditinggal di atas konter.

* * *

Ia tiba di Madrid pukul sebelas malam tanggal tiga belas. Rumahnya di Madrid terang seperti biasa, dia jadi curiga maksud Madrid.

Halaman dengan bingkai rumput kecil dan bunga-bunga merah itu ia seberangi dengan cepat. Tidak ada keramaian di teras, berikut pula balkon—yang walaupun sepi tetapi tetap begitu terang.

Spain mendorong pintu. Kebetulan sekali, Madrid berlalu, dan lelaki itu berhenti di separuh perjalanannya saat akan menaiki ruang tengah yang satu ubin lebih tinggi.

Tak ada sekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, dan ia langsung bisa melihat siapa yang membuat Madrid tersenyum penuh arti.

“Sudah kuduga bahwa yang meminta itu bukan Madrid.”

Romano duduk di puncak sofa, dan Belgium yang duduk di sofa utama, di bawahnya, tersenyum.

Belgium bangkit setelah disikut Romano. “Urusan rapat Uni Eropa belum selesai, sebenarnya, dan bahkan aku masih harus bicara lebih banyak dengan Turkey secara pribadi.” Menghampiri Spain, ia tak membawa satu pun kado, melainkan menggendong kucing putih-cokelat gemuk peliharaan Spain. Tomat yang sering dimainkan si meong itu dimainkan Romano, dilempar-lemparkannya ke udara.

“Maaf, aku hanya datang setengah jam di pertemuan itu.”

“Ayolah, aku ke sini bersama Romano bukan untuk melabrak dan memarahimu.” Belgium pun meletakkan Gatonio di pundak Spain. “Tetapi bukan pula untuk sebuah pesta, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan berniat melakukannya jika melihat moodmu beberapa hari ini.”

Spain mengacak rambut Belgium. Pelan tetapi lama. “Terima kasih telah datang.”

“Pesawat ekonomi tiket terakhir, tahu, tapi kurasa kau tak perlu tahu.” Belgium tertawa kecil. “Jadi, apa yang akan kita makan malam ini, Romano?”

Romano melemparkan tomat yang tadi ia main-mainkan, mengenai kening Spain tetapi sasarannya hanya tertawa.

“Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Gantilah pakaianmu dulu, heh, baju itu pasti sudah dipakai melintasi Spanyol tanpa diganti.”

Spain menggendong kucingnya dan mencoba meletakkannya ke atas kepala Belgium—yang sempat dihindari—lantas dia ganti menciumkan kucing itu pada pipi Belgium. Kucing itu kemudian dengan mudahnya berganti pengasuh. Ia tergantung-gantung di bahu perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya diraih Belgium dan dipeluknya erat-erat, sambil diciuminya.

“Apa saja yang kaulakukan tiga hari ini?”

Spain tersenyum. “Belajar untuk tidak takut pada masa lalu.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: anyway, tahu, kan, bahwa kalender kita ini, **kalender gregorian** , adalah versi revisi dari kalender **julian** (atau kalender buatan julius caesar)? dan anyway, **alcazaba** itu adalah benteng yang dibangun oleh dinasti hammudid di awal abad kesebelas. etimologinya, sih, dari bahasa arab,  al-qasbah (artinya “citadel”). dan **catalonia** , itu adalah region di spanyol (ibukotanya barcelona) yang sedang mengusahakan kemerdekaannya dari spanyol.
> 
> lalu **gatonio** , itu neko!spain yang muncul di episode awal2 hetalia world twinkle yaaa hihihi. namanya cuma modifan aku. berasal dari gato (kucing, gender jantan) + antonio ww
> 
> so, happy birthday, spain. though not your ‘real’ birthday, i still cheer the day. _¡feliz cumpleaños!_


End file.
